


Prompt: What a Pretty Sight

by depugnare



Series: Black Sails Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, prompt, silk shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: “What a pretty sight,” he muses, running his hand up the back of Silver’s thigh to where the curve of his ass peeks out from the shorts. “Is this my surprise?”





	Prompt: What a Pretty Sight

It’s late when Flint comes home, his flight having been delayed for six hours. He’d spent his time lounging in the booth of a breakfast place, the only place vacant at seven in the evening, thinking about how Silver had told him he’d be waiting with a surprise when he got home. 

Now, after finally making the what seemed like a pathetically short three hour flight, he was back home and the house was silent. It was 5:30 in the morning, of course it was. It was still dark out and Flint, quite frankly, felt like killing someone. But as he made his way upstairs to where he knew Silver was sleeping, he relaxed, soothed by the familiar cedar smell of the floors and the sound of the furnace rattling beneath the stairs as it worked to heat their townhome.

The lamp is still on, warm yellow light spilling out into the hallway, and Flint slowly pushes the door open. He finds Silver fast asleep and sprawled across the bed like a starfish, the cat perched on his back and asleep as well. She lifts her head when he walks in and gives him a soft meow in greeting, getting up and leaping off the bed to come weave in and out of his legs. He crouches down to give her a scratch behind the ears and she meows again.  
  
“Shh,” he says, gently bopping her on the nose. “Don’t wake him.”

“Too late,” Silver groans, rubbing at his eyes.

Flint shoos the cat away and comes over to kiss him, humming softly when Silver sucks on his bottom lip before pulling away. Flint looks him over and makes a low sound when he sees that Silver has on the pink silk shorts he’d worn on their honeymoon.

“What a pretty sight,” he muses, running his hand up the back of Silver’s thigh to where the curve of his ass peeks out from the shorts. “Is this my surprise?”  
  
“Part of it,” Silver says, arching up into his touch like a cat. “I know how much you like these old things, even though I bought them while I was drunk and they should be falling apart by now.”  
  
Flint hooks his finger into the elastic waistband of the shorts and snaps them against Silver’s skin. Silver yelps and scowls up at him.

“They seem to be in fine shape to me,” he says, grinning. “What’s the other part of my surprise?”

“Well, I got us plane tickets to go visit somewhere warm,” Silver says, wincing when Flint makes a face. “Though perhaps I’ll have to move the date. I don’t see you getting a plane again any time soon.”

“You’d be right,” Flint says, toeing his shoes off and shedding his close onto the floor without his usual care. 

“Come here baby,” Silver croons and Flint rolls his eyes but he climbs into bed and presses close to Silver, kissing him softly. Silver throws his good leg over his waist before sliding his hand down his back and squeezing his ass.  
  
“I missed you,” he says, soft and sweet. 

“Me or my ass?” Flint asks.

“Both,” Silver says, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “I haven’t sleep well all week. Roll over, let me give you something nice.”

“I’m tired,” Flint says, even as he does. Silver hums in acknowledgement as he rustles around for something on the nightstand.

“I know,” he says as he undoubtedly flicks the cap of the lube open and slicks his hand. “I won’t take long. Just want to help you relax.”

There’s a slick sound that makes Flint shiver and then Silver is tugging his underwear down, reaching over him to grab his cock. Flint gasps, pressing back against Silver, who hums again and presses a kiss to his shoulder.

“I was going to let you put this inside me,” Silver says, stroking Flint’s cock. “Worked myself open for you and everything.”

Flint gasps at the words more than at Silver’s touch, but then Silver twists his slick hand over the head of his cock and he moans.  
  
“Wasn’t even going to get undressed,” Silver murmurs, grinding his clothed cock against the curve of Flint’s ass. “Just let you slide my shorts to the side and fuck me.”  
  
Flint moans again, wanting to turn and do just that, but he’s trapped by Silver’s incessant hand on his cock. By the way he’s already on the edge of an orgasm, thighs trembling with the effort not to come.

“I knew you would be so eager when you got home. You’ve been gone for a whole week and I missed you,” Silver croons, slowing his arm to stroke Flint slow and filthy. “Missed this.”  
  
Flint turns, blindly searching for Silver’s mouth until their lips press together in an awkward, messy kiss. It’s the best kiss Flint’s had in seven days. The second kiss he’s had in seven days. It’s the kiss that sends him over the edge, spilling hot and wet over Silver’s fist.  
  
Flint gasps softly, trembling against Silver, who makes a soothing noise, wiping his hand on the sheets before stroking Flint’s side. Flint will be annoyed by it later, but for now he just turns in Silver’s hold so that he can face him. His breath is still unsteady and Silver smiles softly at him.

“Welcome home,” he says, pushing Flint’s hair out of his face.

Flint smiles back, reaching between them for Silver’s cock, and Silver grabs his wrist to stop him.

“Not yet,” Silver hums, pushing his hand away. “We can save that for later today.”

Flint nods, settling down beside Silver to sleep. Silver reaches over him and shuts the lamp off before throwing his leg over Flint’s waist and pulling him close.

The cat meows and Silver sighs, getting up out of the bed to go feed her so she’ll leave them in peace.

Flint is already asleep.


End file.
